MMZero
by Masterswordsman
Summary: This is about events taking place within MMZ, it shows how Zero learns to cope with people around him and the troubles he deals with everyday.
1. Prologue

This is my first ever fan-fic, please do not flame me. Etc, etc.  
  
I do not own Zero, or any characters affiliated within. With the exception of making my Own characters now and then. Capcom owns MegaManZero,  
  
Because they are a big company that makes cool games that people like me play  
  
Then make fan fiction about them just to show our obsession.  
  
This story is about events taking place within Megaman Zero,  
  
Or as I like to call it, MMZ. This is NOT a yaoi about Zero and  
  
Megaman X and all that nasty crap, this is about Zero being Zero,  
  
I mean, after being unplugged for 100 years.hes's got some work to do.  
  
Ala, slashing many, many, many, many Mavericks.  
  
And now, we can begin our story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue.  
  
She began to run, run for her dear life. It was muddy, wet, and dirty. The forest surrounding her was a living hellhole. Her comrades were following her, but one by one they began to get shot down as the evil maverick robots followed them. They continued to run, and then they heard a large boom noise. A few soldiers looked behind them, large maverick golems had been released. The golems let out green lasers as the few remaining soldiers were trying to hold them off. Those soldiers were instantly killed. Soon after, the mysterious longhaired woman then came to a halt, along side her remaining comrades. They had come to the building that they were looking for. "I'm sure that he's got to be in here, he's got to be!" The woman explained. The doors to the ancient building suddenly opened, and they quickly ran in as the maverick robots closed in on them. The doors closed but she could still here them banging, trying to claw through. The woman ran down the long and eerie hallway as her comrades' shot and blasted through the mavericks in front of them. The group of soldiers and the woman then came to a dead end. There in the middle of the large room, under a broken vessel lay what the woman had been looking for. "Yes, we finally found him!" The woman yelled excitedly. She looked at the robot figure, there it laid, the hope of humanity. The reploid had no arms and its head was drooping, this robot had been turned off. "I'd say that he's been here for about 100 years." The woman said to her little cyber-elf. Suddenly, they heard a large banging. "What was that?!" She yelped. The mavericks had found them. Her soldier comrades then ran to the mavericks to try and hold them off. She then quickly looked over to her soldier friend who was still standing beside her. "How can we resurrect him?" She asked. Her little cyber-elf then said something she did not want to hear. "There's only one way, Ceil." The little elf said. Ceil then looked at her, she made no comment. She only stood there, not saying a word. At that moment her soldier friend was shot and her soldier friends that were holding off the mavericks had been killed. "Ceil!" The little cyber elf yelled to her. "We want you to come back alive, remember?" "I know what I must do." Ceil looked at the cyber-elf and quietly nodded. "Goodbye, Passy." Ceil said. "It was nice working with you, Ceil." Passy said as she shot herself at the reploids motionless body, making a large swirling motion around him, then the reploid gave off a mysterious green glow. Ceil watched as the reploid stood up and looked at her. He had just been resurrected from a 100-year slumber. Ceil was simply amazed. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!" She said to him. He then nodded without question. The reploid pulled out a gun that was at his side and shot the maverick robots that were coming closer to them. "Lets go." He said as he walked out of the large room and into the hallway. Ceil felt safe around him, she followed him, and didn't get in his way. She watched as he shot and blasted every maverick that came toward them. Whether it was a big or small maverick, he killed it. She hoped that what she did was right; she had hoped that this was the correct maverick hunter that her and her troops had been looking for. Soon after going through the large broken hallway, they had come to an elevator. Ceil smiled and said. "We made it!" But it wasn't over as the elevator broke into pieces under her, making her fall into the sewers below. The reploid jumped down after her, catching her in his arms. He landed with a soft thud, and he was still holding her. She looked up at him; his face was full of seriousness and attitude. He put her down and watched her walk down the lighted sewer path into an old computer room. "This way!" She said with excitement. The reploid followed her calmly. "No." She whined. They had come to a dead end. "How can this be?" Ceil questioned. The mysterious reploid was about to say something when suddenly a large maverick golem busted out of the wall and grabbed her. "Ahhhhh!" Ceil yelled as the large golem used his large hand to grab her and pull her back into another room. The reploid ran after the golem and looked at the woman in danger, he knew he had to do something. He did what he had to do. The reploid pulled out his gun and began to shoot at the large golem. The bullets simply bounced off the large golems metallic body. The golem then attacked him and shot out a large green beam, as like the other golems had done with Ceils comrades earlier. The reploid jumped and dodged the laser, but the golem had quickly shot out another laser, shooting him in the chest. He fell backwards and, without thinking, began to shoot at the golems head with all the energy he had left. The golem shook his head and let out a mighty roar. The reploid had found the golems weak spot. Suddenly the mighty machine rammed him into the wall, trying to crush the poor reploid. He then jumped up and almost was squished by the golems build. The reploid felt a rumble as the golem retreated backwards. Giant parts of the ceiling began to rain down. The reploid tried to roll out of the way, but one part of the ceiling fell on top of him. The golem had thought the reploid was dead because he had made no sudden movements. The golem stood there for a moment, but then the part of the ceiling started to move, and it flew at the golems head. "Bam!" Went the ceiling piece as it hit the giant mechanical golem square in the face. The red armored reploid then stood up and gave a smirk, and then he pulled out his gun once more and fired repeatedly at the golems metal head. But the golem wasn't taking any real damage. Once more it sent out a large green laser, hitting the reploid in the arm. He then gave out a cry; he didn't know what to do. It seemed as if all hoped was lost. The reploid took a step back; beside him was a broken computer. He took another step back, accidentally hitting a button the computer control panel. The monitor flipped on and the computer was as if it was loading something. The reploid looked at the monitor, then it gave out a message. "Please, for all of us, use this." The computer shot out a metal rod to the reploids feet. "Who.are you?" The reploid asked before the computer turned off. He looked at the rod and held it as it burst out a green light. It was like some kind of sword. The reploid looked at it, then remembering the giant golem in front of him, as it shot out another laser. He jumped high into the air, wielding the new weapon that he had gained. Within a quick second, he had sliced the giant maverick golem in half. Ceil then scrambled away from the discombobulated golem and stood up. She dusted herself off and gave the reploid a big hug. "Thank you, Zero." She said calmly. "Zero.is that my name?" He questioned. "Ah, I see that you're experiencing hibernation sickness. It will wear off eventually." Ceil said. "Well, I should give you the rundown before we head back to base. Look, my name is Ceil. I am a human scientist that works with reploids; they have human features and are able to think for themselves. But groups of reploids called "mavericks" have been hunting us down like animals because they think that they are better than humans, and any reploid that works with a human is an enemy to them." Ceil explained as Zero nodded. "I think I understand." Zero said questionably. "Well, we should head back to base now, I'm sure everyone wants to hear the news that I've found the legendary maverick hunter." Ceil said happily. "But."Zero questioned. "What if I'm not who you think I am?" Ceil blinked then smiled. "After seeing you take down that Golem, I'm positive that your Zero, the legendary maverick hunter who 100 years ago, fought the forces of evil along side his best friend X." Zero then nodded to what Ceil had to say. "So." Zero said calmly. "Where to now?" Ceil then replied by pointing to the exit door. "Back here, we'll use the teleporter and head back to base." She said this as they one by one walked through the exit door and used the teleporter to go back to base. 


	2. Zero thinks of many things, but says ver...

After this incident had occurred, time flew by very rapidly.  
  
The one named Zero had already begun to make a huge difference in  
  
the war against the Mavericks and the Humans. He was like  
  
a savior to them all. People began to think of him as a guardian angel.  
  
6 months had passed by, and this is where our story begins.  
  
He had gotten to know mostly everyone in the base. Except the person he had gotten to know the most was Ceil. He had saved her life, and the lives of many. To Zero, she always seemed to be in a kind and gentle mood, but at most times she was serious, and mostly a wreck because of captured soldiers and low energy reserves. He always enjoyed seeing her smile after completing missions, and he always felt like he wanted to say something.  
  
But he hardly ever spoke, or talked to anyone for that matter. He just didn't know what to say, he would always keep to himself, and only talk when it was of up-most importance.  
  
He was training in the junkyard that day, mostly because slashing robots and mavericks was like a hobby to him, and they always seemed to come back for more. Suddenly an angel figured appeared in front of him, slowly chanting his name. "Zero." The figured called to him. "Zero." She called him once more. "Zero." She was so beautiful, with her long, seemingly glowing hair. She continued to call to him; it was as if she was sent down from heaven. "Zero." She called to him once more. And oh how she had the most elegant voice that he had ever heard. It then seemed to get quiet for about a minute, suddenly at that moment she startled him by yelling, "Come on and wake up Zero, you can't sleep all day!"  
  
Zero then creaked open his eyes and looked up, and there she was, the same angel.  
  
Her eyes sparkled in the light, and her hair was familiar, because it also seemed to glow. It was Ceil. "Come on down to the mess hall and get some breakfast, Zero!" She said to him before zipping quickly out of his room like a giddy schoolgirl. He then sat up and rubbed his head, then letting out a soft groan before getting out of bed and doing a few stretches. Even though he was a Reploid, he and other robots still needed to exercise because if they didn't keep a healthy diet and if they weren't in good shape, then they would begin to slow down and malfunction. It was just one of those "human features" that everyone received when built. After doing a few stretches, he walked over to his mirror and glanced at his messed up hair, and the fact that he wasn't wearing his helmet. He never slept with his helmet on, it gave him headaches and neck cramps because he could never proportion his head right while sleeping. So he just took it off and slept without it. But one thing he always kept beside him while sleeping was his trusty Z sword. His sword was always with him, except when showering. And when he didn't have his sword, he always had his fists. Unlike other reploids, Zeros fists were made up of a harder metal, because he was more of a fighting reploid. At that moment he began to stare at himself in the mirror.  
  
He knew that he didn't know much of his past, he didn't even know who his creator was. All he could remember was that 100 years ago, he and his best friend X fought against the Mavericks. At least, that's what was told to him when he was reawakened. Not only that, no one had heard from X in a very long time, so his disappearance was still a mystery.  
  
Zero then shook his head, quickly combed his long blonde hair, put on his red helmet and looked around for his Z Sword. He spun in circles trying to find it, but it was nowhere to be found. He thought to himself "Perhaps someone took it while I was asleep."He then put his hand to his side, and then suddenly felt a long rod shape. His sword was still attached to his side, like always.  
  
Quickly he burst out of the room, it was around 10:30 in the morning and the mavericks hadn't attacked all month. He ran past one of the guard's along the way, not even saying hello. "Good morning Zero! Have a nice-." Zero was already gone. ".Sleep?" Said guard as he just stood there, dumbfounded. Zero then came up to the elevator, which lead upwards to the mess hall. He didn't need that, not when his hunger controlled him. He simply jumped upwards and climbed up the wall, to others it was always amazing to see him do that, but to him it was more like an exercise workout. He always liked to keep in top shape.  
Zero then walked down the hallway to the mess hall. Except he didn't like to call it that, to him it sounded too dirty and reckless. Even though this was a reploid base that was falling to pieces, so it didn't really matter. Reploids from all sections had already gathered here, it was crowded and noisy. He really wished that Ceil could have woken him up earlier so he didn't have to put up with all these rude and obnoxious robots. Some were decent and kind, but most of them should have been rebuilt, or at least turned into good kitchen appliances. But that was just his idea. Zero ignored the people around him and sat an empty table; there he began to wait for the breakfast line to go down. He didn't really talk to anyone in particular, and always seemed to distance himself from others. If there were anyone he really wanted to talk to, it would be Ceil. He believed that she was the only one in the entire base with a good sense of simple logic and ingenuity. He strummed his fingers on the metallic table and then heard music coming from somewhere. Zero then raised his head and looked around, the music was as if it was calling to him, suddenly he heard someone singing. He knew it wasn't a woman singing, this was more of a male toned voice. Zero got up and looked around, wondering where this music was coming from. He followed the voice and silently began to sing along with it.  
  
Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun.  
  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
  
Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky.  
  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
  
You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom, blown on the  
  
steel breeze.  
  
Come on you target for faraway laughter, come on you stranger, you legend,  
  
you martyr, and shine!  
  
Zero looked around every corner, still trying to follow the voice.  
  
You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon.  
  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
  
Threatened by shadows at night, and exposed in the light.  
  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
  
Well you wore out your welcome with random precision, rode on the  
  
steel breeze.  
  
Come on you raver, you seer of visions; come on you painter, you piper,  
  
you prisoner, and shine! - Pink Floyd, Shine on You Crazy Diamond.  
  
The music stopped and a familiar voice called to Zero. "Zero, over here!"  
  
He turned around and found Ceil and a gathering of other people watching a robot play on his guitar. This was where the music was coming from. "Zero, this is my friend Clyde, he's really good at playing the guitar." Ceil explained. "So I've noticed." Zero commented. Over near Ceil the robot stood up and put down his guitar. He was about as tall as Zero, and he had spiky black hair with a dark blue suit. His eyes were ruby red, to Zero he looked like a chump. "Ah, so you're the famous Maverick hunter!" He said. "Its wonderful to meet such a legend like you, do you think that you could teach me some of your moves?" Zero then wanted to say something really mean to him, but not in front of Ceil. So he simply said, "We'll see." Ceil giggled at Zero's comment and said to Clyde. "Are you sure that your able to do such things? Besides, I don't think Zero likes competition." She said, and then let out another laugh. Zero smiled because he loved it when she laughed. "Aw, I'm sure Mr. Zero here can teach me a few tricks or two, and then maybe I can teach him how to play the guitar, like me." Clyde said as he showed a very bright smile with a dashing look on his face. Women reploids that were surrounding him let out "Oohs and Ahhhs". Zero's thought was correct, this guy was a chump. This was also the first time someone ever called him "Mr. Zero."  
  
He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. 


End file.
